


Queer Androgyny

by Sashataakheru



Series: Queer Bev/Ace Fics [3]
Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dildos, Other, Strap-Ons, queer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev really likes being fucked hard. Ace really likes doing the fucking. With a few prosthetic cocks between them, they find their own pleasure together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Androgyny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'pegging/strap-ons' for kink bingo round four. Card is [here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/31556.html)
> 
> Can't believe I forgot to post this here, because it's a great fic.

Bev didn't need it as much as Ace did. There were times he felt he wasn't as much of a man, given mow much he liked being fucked, but he'd stopped really thinking about it anymore. There was just something so damn exquisite about penetration, and he loved having Ace on top of him, pushing into him hard. He liked it rough. He really wanted to feel it.

Ace was fucking him in front for once. Bev was writhing on the bed, gazing up lovingly as Ace thrust into him. They could go for quite some time, and Bev liked changing positions, seeking the best sensations he could manage.

Ace shifted him onto his side then. Being fucked from behind, Ace grasping onto him firmly, was captivating. Bev gave into it all, the feeling of that solid cock between his legs turning him on greatly. Unlike other guys he'd slept with, he and Ace could go on all night if they wanted to.

Bev could hear Ace breathing heavily in his ear. Ace's hands moved around his chest. Bev didn't care that he still had breasts. He really didn't give a fuck. They weren't that big either, but no one noticed. He'd learnt to bind them properly. Besides, if anyone had an issue with how he looked, well, that was their problem, not his. He really didn't care. He'd grown his hair long. Sometimes he wore dresses around the house, just for kicks. He wasn't interested in fitting into the box he was supposed to be in.

Bev was on his stomach. Ace was holding him close, thrusting in hard as they chased their own pleasure. Ace's arms around him felt so good. Ace thrusting inside him, their thighs slapping together, Ace giving him everything he had, was the best pleasure Bev knew.

Ace grasped his hair, tugging his head up. A shiver went down Bev's spine. He pulled against it, just to give him some new sensations. Ace was pushing against him, pushing him into the bed. It just intensified everything. Pressed down, every thrust hit into him hard, and Bev did all he could to encourage him.

That finally brought him over the edge, the first for the evening, and he writhed against the bed, rubbing his cock against the bed. It was still tender, and the sensations were made better by Ace still moving inside him, slower now, riding it all out. Bev moved a hand underneath him to rub it slowly, stroking himself, hoping to prolong the pleasure as much as he could.

Ace lay there, breathless, cock still in place. Bev liked feeling it, so he'd stopped pulling out immediately. It helped him feel like it was his own cock as well, as if he had a real one still inside him. Ace reached for Bev's hand. Their fingers joined. Ace pressed a kiss to the back of Bev's neck, and settled again. Neither wanted to move just yet.

Bev gasped a little when Ace started moving again some time later, just slowly thrusting in and out. The friction was driving him mad. He was wet and horny, and if Ace was going to give him a good pounding again, he'd better get on with it.

There was a moment of disappointment when Ace moved away from him, murmuring something about a break before getting back into it again. Bev thought he'd grunted in reply. Still, he rolled over onto his back and lay there, exhausted. He sat up as Ace emerged from the bathroom. Perhaps he should go, just so he was ready for another round.

They exchanged a kiss, and Bev felt much better after relieving himself. He'd cleaned up a little and was ready for more when Ace pushed him over the bed, leaving him kneeling on the ground. He smiled in anticipation as he felt Ace prepping his arse, lubing him up before getting his cock in place.

Bev definitely felt like he'd had a good pounding by the time Ace was done with him. Bent over the bed, he felt every sensation, and Ace didn't hold back, making sure he got what he wanted. Bev didn't want it to stop, but he knew they shouldn't spend the whole night fucking. They did have to travel tomorrow, and it would be a much better journey if they got some sleep beforehand.

Still, Bev did smile again as they lay under the covers as Ace let a hand trail between his legs. He drifted off to sleep to the sensation of Ace rubbing him slowly. He'd have almost goaded him into going it again, but both of them were far too tired. They exchanged a soft kiss and settled down to sleep.


End file.
